


Forced soulbonding

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Bucky saves the day, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Tony, Steve is overwhelmed by alpha!feels, Tony is far gone, Weak Tony, almost, tony is hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: There was a soft whimper, a choked sound, a voice pleading for it to stop. Steve could feel the blood freezing in his veins.Tony.





	Forced soulbonding

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry!
> 
> Also... it's my first characterdeath. *whispers*

“Right corner, two targets. They’re moving.”

Two shots and a metallic clang later they were no more. Steve grabbed his new shield and tugged it out of the wall, sending debris flying to the floor. T’Challa had tried to make him a new one with a new design, but Steve wanted it to look like his old one instead, just painted plain black this time.

“I think the base is clear; I can’t hear anything moving anymore. At least there aren’t any HYDRA agents around.”

“Like rats fleeing the sinking ship.” Steve smiled at Bucky. He earned a sharp grin back.

Bucky wasn’t Bucky from before the war, yet Steve still tried to get to know him. He still searched for the Alpha he knew before the ice. Bucky knew it, but he also knew that his old self wouldn’t be back again. Bucky’s sad and pitiful smiles were painful sometimes. It felt strange that Bucky was dealing with this better, better than Steve. He accepted what had happened. 

He accepted that the world had changed. Steve tried to hold onto the past. Bucky looked forward into the future.

He remembered the first Stark Expo, the flying car, the wacky-looking suit. Since then, nothing really changed at all. Being reminded of a flying car he needed to admit that nothing had changed at all. Not when he really thought about it. Bucky had been always the one being obsessed with science, the future. He had loved Stark. Howard, not Tony. Bucky hadn’t had the time to get to know Tony. Not yet at least.

Steve’s heart still hurt when he remembered broken look in his friend’s eyes. They had left him there in Siberia. Beaten in a damaged suit. There was word that he got back to the compound. Hiding in his workshop and building things. Perhaps something to help Rhodey, who couldn’t walk anymore.

Bucky had asked him if he was worth all of that.

He was.

It still hurt that he had betrayed his friends, his comrades. It still hurt that they didn’t talk to each other, that they were refugees, that Tony didn’t call or write with the phone he had given him. Of course it wasn’t a hightech phone, perhaps he didn’t choose to talk with him because of that.

Stupid.

Steve knew why Tony didn’t call.

They had been friends.

He had lied to Tony.

Tony didn’t deserve to be lied to.

Steve had respected Tony, the sweet and powerful Alpha, even if Steve didn’t know how Tony could have been an Alpha. Not that he didn’t fight for the people he loved, not that he didn’t make a home and money for all of them. Sometimes he thought that him and Tony would have gotten better along if Tony had been an omega, building a nest for all of them. 

He had teased Tony about it, with the way he cared.

Not that it helped a lot. Alphas, Betas, Omegas. It all has changed so much. An Omega could work now, there weren’t only Alphas as higher ups. It was amazing. You weren’t defined by your status anymore. You could do everything you want. Of course there were people that were angry about it. 

Steve, on the other hand, loved it.

“You in there?”

Steve startled out of his thoughts by Bucky snapping his fingers in front of him. Not his flesh hand, a black one, metal from Wakanda – a gift from King T’Challa. Steve didn’t know how he could pay the king back. There was nothing he needed that Steve could give him.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“Heard that. Smelled the smoke. For a second I was worried something really intense was happening there. Like actual thinking. Not just running in and throwing things. Really, Steve? I told you to wait. We’re a team, aren’t we? We’re fighting together. You’re not alone anymore.”

I wasn’t alone. The thought died on his tongue and something in his face must have given it away because Bucky’s face twisted into a softer expression instead of the teasing one.

“He will call. From everything I heard from him.” Bucky’s eyes smoldered with conviction. “He will call you. You were friends and friends don’t abandon each other.”

“I left him. I–I knew how painful and important the reactor was to him and I just,” Steve stuttered. “he must have thought I would kill him. I don’t know if I would have if something had happened to you.”

Steve felt his throat tighten.He would have killed Tony, would have killed him in blind rage with the Shield his father has gifted him. Steve knew that he didn’t deserve the shield. Nor the forgiveness from Tony.

Sweet, trusting Tony.

If he hadn’t been an Alpha too, he would have tried to woo him. Now, even 70 years later with Omegas in the government, it still wasn’t common that Alphas were together with Alphas.

“I loved him.”

Bucky sighed and laid an arm around Steve’s shoulder.

“You still love him, Stevie. From what I’ve heard, he seems like a lovable person. I don't hold it against him. Hell, I would have killed him myself if our roles had been switched. I get it. Howard was my friend too. I need to live with that, and stop it buddy, I know it wasn’t me, but it were still my hands, I can still see their faces. You lied to him and you need to make up for it. Pretty sure he will get weak knees when he look in the dumb face of yours with your damn baby blues.”

Steve blushed and shook of Bucky’s arm. He loved to have him near, loved the skin contact, god he had always been such a sucker for touches. Bucky had been the only one willing to give it to him. Hugs, cuddles in the night. Nothing more. It had been enough to soothe the pain in himself. Now it wasn’t anymore. Steve knew it had been dumb to fall for Tony, fall for the wits and the brains of Tony. Tony who was out of question. Now more than ever before.

“Come on, let’s get out of this shithole. I want to shower and eat before falling down like dead and sleep. Seriously I don’t know how you stand all this, getting up early and running.”

This brought a smile on Steve’s face. He knew that Bucky loved to sleep in, that hadn’t changed either. He was cranky when Steve tried to kick him out of the bed around sunrise to go on a run. Bucky would fight and just sleep on the floor, without a blanket sometimes, to prove a point. Jerk.

“Alright, I’m coming. You should work out a little bit more, I can see you’re getting a little fat. I felt it last time we trained.”

Bucky laughed and kicked Steve in the side, tried to kick him again in the shins, but Steve was faster, turning to the side and dodging the shoe.

That’s when he heard it.

There was a loud noise, something crashing against a door down the aisle. Instantly, they both grabbed their weapons, ready to fight whatever was coming for them. Instead, there was a crackling, static noise suddenly coming over the loudspeakers that was stationed in every room.

There was a soft whimper, a choked sound, a voice pleading for it to stop. Steve could feel the blood freezing in his veins.

Tony.

There was a soft whimper, a choked sound, and a voice pleading for it to stop. Steve could feel the blood freezing in his veins.

Tony.

# ***~***~***#***~***~***#***~***~***

Tony didn’t know how long he had been held captive.

Tony didn’t even know if he really wanted to survive.

The horror had begun the moment he had seen the video, watched the footage of his parents being killed. Then, after recognizing his one friend that he had begun to trust so deeply had turned against him, it had been all a blur of hate and angst and desperation after that. He had been blind in his rage, but they hadn’t been any better.

He could still feel the shield crushing down on his chest. Crushing down to cut through his armour into his heart. At first he had feared Steve would aim for the throat. 

God.

Tony wished he had succeeded.

Everything would be better than what happened after they left him, left him in the cold, freezing nothing of the bunker. Tony remembered closing his eyes, suddenly too tired to move anymore. The cold crept into his flesh, into his bones. The armour no help any more.  
It had felt like aeons until he was able to leave the place, leave the armour and the shield and everything to make his way to the computers.

No one was left.

Everyone was gone.

They had left him, without caring if he would get back or not. It hurt more than the pain radiating through his body. Steve had left him. Abandoned. Not only once, but twice. This time for real. Tony wanted to cry, but there were no more tears left.

When he finally managed to send out a help signal he couldn’t even figure out to whom. The tech was old and semi functionable, he could only hope for Friday to find him.His body was freezing, his fingers and toes hurt and he was glad when he found some blankets to hide under.

Tony didn’t know what to do. He wanted it to stop hurting. To stop feeling. It would be so much easier to erase feelings. Not only because he hurt right now; he had seen Steve as so much more. Hell, he even wanted to tell him that he wasn’t an Alpha, that he was an Omega form birth, hiding his true self behind suppressants. He could almost feel Steve’s burning eyes on him. In other fantasies it was Steve that dragged him into a hug, telling him it was okay and fine, but right now it only twisted into Steve’s face turning into a disgusted frown. That he should get his shit together. That he should man up. This Steve. With his new, old buddy. Tony didn’t know him anymore.

Tired and alone, he curled around the shield he had retrieved from the destroyed place. He didn’t want to think about it crushing down on his chest. He only wanted to be soothed by the faint trace of Alpha his imagination wanted him to smell. Even if he knew that sleeping was the worst thing he could do, he closed his eyes and let darkness drag him down. Either he would be saved or he would die in his sleep. At least it would be peaceful. He had read somewhere that dying by cold wasn’t that painful after some time.

He didn’t expect to be rescued.

He also didn’t expected to be found by HYDRA. 

Apparently not all of them were gone. They were clearly amused to find him there, not much of a fight in him anymore. He just stared at them and let him be dragged away. There was no more fight left. They bound him and kicked him, making sure he wasn’t fighting anymore, but left him alone when they realized he wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t fight back.

Tony could hear them whispering to each other, clearly not knowing what to do with his behaviour. 

Welcome to the club. He didn’t know either. All he did was close his eyes and hope for the end to come. For all his problems to just end.

## ***~***~***#***~***~***#***~***~***

“Please. Give them back. I need them. I will do everything.”

Tony’s voice sounded broken, as if he had screamed for too long or had not spoken at all. He could see Bucky’s face going pale, staring at him for a second in sheer panic.

“What the hell?”

They could hear the sobbing starting again, the wet coughing.

“If that’s real–Steve. We need to find him.”

“It could be a trap.”

“Yeah. I think it is a trap, but you wouldn’t sleep easy if you didn’t look for the source and if he really is okay.”

Steve shook his head and grabbed tor the phone in his pocket. Without thinking he dialed Tony’s number.

Nothing happened.

“He might not have it with him.”

“Or they captured him after he got it? Hell, this could be a recorded–”

A scream interrupted Steve, made him growl. He could feel his anger rising. This sounded like Tony. He had abandoned him once, he wouldn’t do it again. He couldn’t.

“Go for your boy. I will search for the arsehole showing us this.”

Steve didn’t want them to separate, but he knew it was the right choice. It wouldn’t help them to be captured together. The trigger words had been taken away, thanks to Shuri, and Bucky was the better fighter. He knew how they were working and Steve knew how to talk to Tony. It would be better for him to be found by Steve. Not that Steve cared right now, he only wanted to find Tony or to make sure it wasn’t him being tortured or whatever they were doing right now.

The sobs he could still hear were heartbreaking and he was filled with rage when he heard Tony cry. It didn’t stop. The pleadings only got worse with a whole mantra of need and despair.

“I can’t–please just let me die.”

Not on his watch.

Steve growled and started to run, his instincts kicking in when he tried to search for Tony’s smell. It was there. But not like he knew. It made his feet run faster. 

It didn’t smell like the Tony he knew, but it was clearly Tony, in distress, in pain. Steve didn’t know what they had done to him but now that he was in the corridor he could smell it. How he could have not smelled it before it was a mystery. They hadn’t secured this corridor yet but the smell was prominent enough that they should have smelled it earlier.

Steve growled when he saw why.

There was a door, the last one slightly open. The smell was coming from inside. Whoever set this trap would need to pay for it. It smelled like Tony but oh. It was so wrong. Steve wanted to back away; he didn’t want to be caught but his instincts took over and he lifted his leg to kick in the door.

The smell exploded in his nose, on his tongue, his whole body reacting to it before he could even see Tony.

He really was in there, lying on a dirty mattress. It was stained with dark fluids, Steve didn’t even want to know if it was all Tony's. One of Tony’s wrist was bound by a metal cuff, the chain reaching into the wall. His wrist was bloody, his fingers twitching. They looked bent, as if he had tried to break them to get out of the chains. His hair was unwashed, as were his clothes, torn to shreds in some places. He looked lost and delirious. Kept mumbling to be freed, to be spared. Kept pleading for mercy. Steve’s heart sunk when Tony didn’t even look at him, only whined and curled into a ball, trying to get free and hide at the same time.

The smell was radiating off him, getting worse every second. That’s when Steve heard someone approaching. Bucky cursed.

“He’s in heat. You didn’t tell me he’s an omega. Shit.”

Since Project Rebirth Steve was able to smell everything easier than most people. It had heightened his senses. If this had been a normal heat he wouldn’t have been able to resist the urge to mate, to claim. This right now? It felt wrong, smelled wrong. He could smell the pain and distress radiating from this omega–Tony. He needed to remind himself that it was Tony, not only an omega.

“I didn’t know.”

“Repressants? What the fuck Steve, if you didn’t know he must have been taking them for months.”

Probably years.

What he smelled was Tony’s system trying to get the effects of the pills out. His hormones were kicking in and fighting the repressants at the same time sending him into heat. There was sweat and the smell of slick, and they all smelling wrong, so wrong with all the pain underneath.

It was Bucky who moved first, kicking Steve out of his stupor. He grabbed Tony’s fist and pried his fingers away from the chain, from the flesh where he tried to get it off, making his wrist bleed worse.

“Hey, hey look at me. You’re safe now. We’re here to save you.”

There was a short moment of panic in Tony’s eyes, like he recognized him and wanted to back away, instead the fingers dug into Bucky’s flesh, trying to draw him near.

“Please. Need. Need you,” Tony begged. It was clear that it pained Tony to say that, but at the same time he seemed too far away to really care. Bucky checked for his pulse and listened his breathing while Steve fell to his knees, his fingers ghosting over Tony’s form, not knowing what to do.

“We need to get him out of here. His heart is beating way too fast. It’s killing him.”

“W–what?”

“Steve. Get out of it. We need to help him.”

“I won’t sleep with him without his consent!”

Steve stared at Bucky as if he was insane. It sure felt like it. He knew Tony needed it. He felt ashamed of being rock hard in his trousers by his smell alone. Still, the thought of sleeping with Tony now made him sick to his stomach, not that Tony would have been hard on the eyes or his body unwanted. It was the smell, the whole situation that was wrong. There shouldn’t be so much pain. Bucky’s mouth thinned, his eyes hardened.

“Come on.”

Bucky didn’t wait for Steve to react, his metal fingers closing around the chain and ripping it right out of the wall before he scooped up Tony in bridal style, ignoring how Tony tried to kiss him, tried to suck at anything he could reach.

Steve could see the bulge in Bucky’s trouser, the heat in his eyes. It didn’t leave him unaffected either but Bucky was the better man between them.

“What do we need to do?” His own voice sounded so far away, helpless. At least one of them seemed to know what to do.

“We need to get him to the jet, shower, try to calm him down. I’ve never–there was this dame and she had tried the same. It was ugly, she needed it and almost died. She hadn’t taken the pills for as long as he seemed to have taken them. I–” Bucky said quietly.

Steve really felt ready to vomit.

“He won’t die.”

Steve didn’t know how they made it out of the base. Thankfully, there weren’t any more agents left, and it was strange to walk through the quietness. There was blood on Bucky’s vest, but he didn’t know if it was from the fight or not.

“Hold on, doll. Try to breathe slower.” Bucky did his best to comfort the distraught omega. It didn’t help. Either Tony couldn’t even understand them or he didn’t want to. The sobbing had stopped instead there were little pants, gasps whenever his body was shifted. There were still tears on his face, his eyes rimmed red and his lips broken and bloody. Steve could hear his heart beating like a drum. It was too fast, too irregular, even for someone without heart problems.

“He’s got a heart condition.” When he said it aloud, it sounded lame, but he felt helpless, and he didn’t know to do. He was glad that Bucky seemed to know what he was doing.

“Okay. Try to hold him still, Steve. He might hate us for doing this but we need to help him. We won’t get him to the hospital soon enough.”

They managed to bring him to the shower. It wasn’t big, not with three of them standing in the little stall. Bucky pressed Tony into Steve’s arms. Tony whined and rubbed his face, his cheek against Steve’s, his lips finding Steve’s exposed neck and sucking on it, moaning as if Steve was pounding him right now. He closed his eyes. God.

This shouldn’t happen like that.

The smell deepened when Bucky got rid of their clothes, carelessly ripping them apart or cutting them where he didn’t want to hurt Tony but couldn’t do it the other way. Tony hadn’t worn shoes. His feet looked bloody and hurt too. Steve couldn’t understand how they could have hurt him like that. Did they think he would help them like that? 

Did they...God. He didn’t even want to think of the other outcome, didn’t want to think what they could have done to him in his desperate state.

Tony whined louder and Steve looked down, licking his lips when he saw Tony’s member hard and already leaking, screaming for attention. His eyes wandered and he tried to not close his eyes. They had starved him. If he hadn’t been there for longer he must have done that to himself. Hiding in his lab with no one dragging him out like Steve had normale done every time. Steve didn’t think FRIDAY would allow something like that. He could see Tony’s ribs, dark bruises covering his sweaty body.

Firm hands dragged them both closer to the shower. Steve didn’t know when Bucky had managed to undress himself but there he was, standing naked in the shower, not giving a shit about his appearance.

“Give him to me and undress. We need to get clean and then lay him into bed.”

This was met with Tony’s eager nod, his lips parting and licking over Bucky’s chest.

“Please. Need you.”

He was reaching for Bucky’s member, the chain on his wrist clanking loudly in the room. Bucky grabbed his wrist, dragged him closer to his body, hugged him and stood still while Tony tried to rub his hip against him, tried to get friction. Something.

The noises he made were frustrated and needy, the smell not lessening one bit. It smelled like Tony but was overwhelmed by the sweet arousing scent of heat, the sour scent of the suppressants and distress. Steve undressed as fast as possible, his fingers numb. He fumbled with his uniform, taking longer to undress than he wanted to. Bucky was watching him with wary eyes, still holding onto Tony. Bucky’s body was rigid, his muscles hard and stony while he suppressed the growl in his throat.

“Faster. I can’t do this without you.”

The growl wasn’t an Alpha wanting to fight. In fact, he didn’t feel the need to fight Bucky. Strange. But it also wasn’t, knowing that they fought besides each other for that long. Then again, he had seen lesser men fighting for the blood of an omega, and families being torn apart by need to mate an omega in heat.

Tony shivered when Steve joined them, his front pressing into the omega. He could feel his hard member against Tony’s firm ass, and he could smell the slick already dripping down his long legs. It was Bucky’s hand on his face that brought him back, blue eyes trained on his face.

“I know. I know, Steve. Come on, he needs to get clean.”

It would help them all to get rid of some of the smell. The cold water raining down on them made him shiver, but he also recognized what Bucky was doing. They needed to have a clear head when they tried to help Tony. He couldn’t lose himself in his instincts, even when his whole body screamed to just throw Tony onto the ground and take him, own him. Show him where he belonged. Steve was ashamed for feeling like that.

Guiltily, he grabbed for the shower gel, carefully rubbing his fingers over Tony’s body, trying to not arouse him anymore than he already was. Tony sagged against Bucky, his breath coming in short little gasps. Steve bit his lip, the pain not enough to help keeping the victorious growl down when he managed to touch Tony’s behind which made him come almost violently on Bucky’s thigh.

“It’s okay. It’s normal. Don’t stop. Wash me too after that. I will dry him off when you clean yourself.”

Steve didn’t know how Bucky managed, his own gaze flickering over the soft flesh where neck and shoulder were connecting. It would be so easy to just bite down, to open up Tony’s legs and–

“Steve.”

There was a growl, low and dangerous. A warning. Steve took a step back. He waited for Bucky to show him his back, turning Tony away. He didn’t want to lose the contact but it helped a tiny bit to not see Tony when he hastily washed Bucky. He tried to ignore the pleading whines and the salty smell of come washing down the drain.

There were tears on Tony’s face when Steve looked at him again. He was in clear distress but was too weak to try something, only letting himself be manhandled by Bucky.

Steve wanted to shove him away, wanted to grab Tony and help him out. It broke his heart that his friend, his omega, was suffering.

“Good god. Steve. I swear I will punch you in the face if you don’t stop growling at me. We’re taking care of him, but he will feel better if he’s cleaned when he comes to his own senses again, won’t he?”

That made sense. And it would be better for them both, with their enhanced senses. The smell wasn’t as bad as before, now that all the dirt had been washed away. Tony still smelled of pain and distress, but that wouldn’t go away soon.

With a sharp nod he ushered them out of the shower, taking care of himself, in more than one way. Bucky sighed quietly and dried of Tony who tried to reach for Bucky’s member, which Bucky avoided fast.

“It’s not easy for me either, but we would only hurt him.” Bucky kissed Tony softly on the forehead, scooped him up and nodded to Steve.

“Hurry up, he needs us. Now.”

The face Bucky made was enough for Steve to stop thinking about what he could do with Tony. That face didn’t look happy. More resigned. More like he wasn’t even sure if they were able to rescue Tony. It made his gut coil and he could feel his heart sinking. This wasn’t a normal heat. This wasn’t even something Tony would like. Whatever they did to him, Tony would hate them. 

God. Tony already did hate them. It didn’t help that Steve had been in love with the man for years. He had not only abandoned him, fought him, left him alone he was now thinking about taking the man against his will, well against his free will because no way he was able to think clearly right now.

Steve shook his head. He knew Tony would hate them but if it would rescue him?

No.

Even then he would hate them.

Steve tried to be fast, tried to shove his thoughts aside and got back into the bedroom. Bucky and Tony were lying on the bed, exposed with Bucky lying all over Tony, letting him smell his neck. It calmed him down a bit, but it wasn’t much. Tony was still whining about being taken, about needing a knot and it twisted Steve’s heart. There had to be a reason why Tony didn’t trust anyone with the knowledge that he was an omega. Now they not only knew, they needed to do something.

“What–what did they need to do to help her?”

His voice sounded rough, broken. Steve hated it. Hated the whole situation. Hated his body for reacting like that. Standing all commando when he only wanted his friend to be safe.

“They. Look. Sleeping with him won’t help him, in fact we could make it worse right now. I–I know when you don’t wanna do it. He will probably hate us for it. Hate me for it. They mated with her, forced a soulbound on her. It was the only way to rescue her. I would go for medication but we’re too far away for anything. Hell, I don’t even know if it is possible to help him. Either way, everyone loses. He will hate us, hate me. For doing it. I can understand if you wanna back out. He’s your friend.”

“If he will hate you, then he will hate me too. I won’t let him die.”

He also didn’t want to lose Tony. If they were bonded maybe he would get a second chance?

“I can’t promise you that.”

Bucky murmured something quiet at Tony, stroking his hair.

“He’s so weak.”

“He’s right there.”

They shouldn’t talk about Tony like that when he could hear them.

“I know. It doesn’t change the facts. You’re a good man, Tony Stark, and I have taken a lot from you. It’s–it’s okay if you hate me for taking even more.”

Bucky gestured for Steve to lie behind Tony, embrace him in the middle. There was a short content moan from Tony’s side when he felt Steve pressing into his back. His hard member was pressed against Tony’s firm ass, he could smell and feel the slick his body was producing like mad. With a pained grimace Steve kissed Tony’s neck. His hand searched for Bucky’s, and he entangled their fingers. They looked at each other for a brief moment, knowing their life would change forever with whatever happened now. 

They laid their lips on each side of Tony’s neck. Steve could smell tears running down Tony’s neck when both of them bit down on his mating glands, breaking his skin and imprinting themselves on him.

Steve felt the hormones, the feelings, rushing through his body, his whole system overwhelmed by bonding itself to an omega, a mate. It felt good, right, as if a part he had lost was finally be found. The feeling was great and too much at the same time, making him growl and pant, licking over the drawn blood.

He could feel Tony go rigid. At the same time, he came. 

Tony’s heart was still racing way too fast.

Suddenly–nothing. Tony’s body went limp between them.

Steve could hear Bucky’s curse, could hear him moving closer, embracing Tony and Steve for only a second before he withdrew.

“Don’t you dare die on us like that. You can’t.”

“Bucky…”

Steve shook his head, his body still pressed against Tony’s. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks, kept kissing the bite wound as if that would help them, help Tony.

He could still feel the bond now slowly fading, could still feel pain and hurt and love and fear all together. Could hear Bucky’s choked sob and feel him returning into his former position, pressing against Tony, his metal arm surrounding Tony and Steve, digging his fingers into Steve’s flesh. It hurt. Everything hurt.

Steve didn’t know how long they laid like that, hugging Tony’s lifeless body and silently begging for everything to be changed, for everything to be good.

The only thing that changed was the smell of hormones slowly dying. He could still smell distress and heat and pain, but it was not as rich as before. Seve didn’t know if he could ever forget that smell.

He could hear Bucky’s quiet sobs, and he could feel himself grow colder inside.

This couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t ready to lose his friend, lose the man he loved, lose his omega, even though he knew that Tony was never and would never be his. Steve didn’t know if they were able to live through this, the bond slowly slipping. That part of him was dying with him. Steve closed his eyes and tried not to scream. It must be worse for Bucky who had lost everything over and over again. He had just got him back. Would he lose them both? Steve kissed Tony’s neck with trembling lips.

“I love you, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this the end?!  
> I dunno :D are you happy with it or do you want more?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Regrets Always Comes at the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773448) by [KimHamSuRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimHamSuRen/pseuds/KimHamSuRen)




End file.
